Our first time
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: They're colleagues, of course, but them both needed something else. They need the love who built up in their hearts because they're in love with each other.


"Hey... Are you already going?"

FDNY former Fireman, or in this case Firewoman, Alexandra Alex- Taylor was in the locker room and she was undress herself for changing into her clothes in her locker, when former FDNY's Paramedic Kim Zambrano joined her, looking the blonde in her piercing azure eyes after her question.

Her smile always was wonderful, think Alex as she always does, as her owner. And this is the pure truth.

"Yeah... And you? Are you already going home after your colleagues?"

"Haha...! Aren't you dong the same?"

Alex smiled a bit, nodding, then she focused her attention on Kim's beautiful body and features, like she's studying her friend, her sensual movements while she was wearing her white camisole over that sexy red satin bra...

"Come to dinner with me..."

Kim look at Alex with her green eyes and a little, incredulous smile "Really...? Are you asking me out?"

"Yes! Yes, this is an invite... So, do you want to come?" Ask again the Firewoman, walking toward Kim with a pair of passionate eyes who Kim found absolutely magnetic and magic.

"Yes, I'd like to!"

Then, after a shared smile, Alex open the door for Kim, who was impressed from her friend's chivalry and they exited the FDNY station, then they reached Alex's car and the blonde start the engine, driving her beautiful friend and secret flame to her house.

"After you..." Said the Firewoman and Kim thanked her, so she opening the passenger door when they arrived to her home, then she lead the Paramedic into her house and Kim was mouth open, impressed by Alex's house... She always thinks that Alex Taylor was a sort of a disordined woman, but her place was perfectly clean and, especially, comfortable and it had something's sensual.

"You've got a very nice house, Alex! I like it so much..."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me!"

"Really?" Asked Kim, raising an eyebrow, still shocked by her friend's words.

"Really, Kim! So, I'll prepare you something I know you love... Wait here, I need only twenty minutes!"

"Ok... I'm not going anywhere!"

"Good! You can watch tv, listen the music, read a book... So, make yourself comfortable!"

"Alex, did I make you uncomfortable? You seem... Nervous..."

"N-No no... I'm ok! I'm... I'm going into the kitchen!" Said the blonde, disappearing behind the glass door and Alex give to herself any bad word who was knowing in the entire world. How can be so stupid when the woman of her dreams, the object of her desire was in her living room? Damn love...

The twenty minutes passed and Alex coming out of the kitchen and she prepared the table, telling Kim that her surprise was ready and the Paramedic sat at the table when Alex took the away the chair for her.

"I'm so curious! Come on, Alex... Don't make me get crazy, I'm too tired for thinking at what sort of surprise can be..."

"Tadaaan!" Said the blonde and Kim saw a fantastic pepperoni pizza with onions and fried potatoes on it... Her favourite! She giggled and instantly cut a bite of it "So...? How's my creature?"

"F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Very very very good, Alex! Thank you, I love this surprise!"

Alex smiled satisfacted, then she starts to eat her ham and cheese pizza, with some green olives on it... They enjoyed their dinner talking about their friends, their colleagues and smiling heartly and, when they ended the pizzas, Alex take the plates and goes toward the kitchen to put them into the sink.

"You can sit on the sofa, if you are tired..."

"No, let me help you with the dishes... You've already cooked..."

"I'm doing it, don't worry!" Answer Alex but, when she leave the plates into the sink, Kim appeared behind her, wrapping her slender arms around Alex's tiny waist and the Firewoman instantly faced the Paramedic.

"Thank you... Please, do something to me because I-I don't want to go home... I want to stay here with you forever..."

"So stay!"

The words were simple and into Kim's eyes built up happy tears, who fall down when Alex kissed her, taking her up in her arms, pinning her against every piece of wall they touched along their way to the bedroom.

When they arriving, Alex leave Kim on the mattress and they start to strip one another, kissing, licking and touching every inch of skin who came visibly when the clothes was removed "I've wanted you so badly for so long... Please, take me Alex!"

"Yes, I want it too! But... How do you want to being catched?"

"Excuse me...?"

"With my hands and fingers... Or with the erotic games?" Ask sensually the blonde and Kim laughed a bit, incredulously, covering her face with her hands, unable to believing Alex's words.

"Have... Have you really got the sylicone games?"

"Oh yes! Open the nightstand... One of them is here and, when days passed, I'll show you a different one everytime! This is a promise!"

"Take me... Use it and make me yours forever!"

"Forever!" Answered Alex and, when she weared it, she entered Kim with force, thrusting deeply into her beautiful lover, who whimpers and screams her name many times in their first night together. And this isn't surely the one and only. They've got the entire life in front of them. Forever.


End file.
